


christmas lights

by Katyaa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyaa/pseuds/Katyaa
Summary: Christmas Fix-It. Of sorts. Or Four Times Alex & Maggie Spent Christmas Together and One Time They Didn't.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2019 Event





	christmas lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaurysPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurysPrince/gifts).



I.

The clock on the wall was ticking slowly being the only source of sound in her apartament. There was shuffling of papers and the sound of pen writing on paper from time to time but the quiet was suffocating. No Christmas music, no Christmas cheer, no Christmas lights. And did she love those colorful lights, once upon a time. 

But Christmas wasn’t a joyful time for Maggie Sawyer since that one fateful day in February many years ago and she preferd to spend it doing something productive. That’s why on the evening on 24th December she was buried in paperwork.

Staying at home wasn’t the worst part. It was that little feeling, this longing to ever feel this childlike wonder connected with Christmas again. Maggie was heading to the kitchen for another cup of tea when she heard a knock on the door. 

"Hi,” Alex says, almost breathless, holding two boxes with Thai food from Maggie’s favourite place. She remembers telling Alex the name and gushing about that restaurants after one of joint DEO and NCDP cases, after the dust has settled and they once again made the world a safer place.

Although they were together for awhile Maggie would never in a milion years expect Alex Danvers at her doorstep. Not when the agent was supposed to be on her way to spend some time with her mother and sister. 

Maggie takes the food and invites Alex in. They talk and Maggie can’t really believe how easy was being with Alex and how they got each other. But there is something that she can’t put her finger on, something hidden beneath the surface. It wasn’t long before Alex decided to shock her, again, with kindness and that big heart of hers.

"Kara and I are having a Christmas dinner tomorrow with Winn, James, Lucy and J’onn. I know you’re off tomorrow and with your aunt away… I…” – Alex was fumbling for words, the nervousness getting the better of her. 

„It may be too soon but there’s no way I’m letting you spend Christmas alone”. 

Maggie’s heart skips a beat and all she wants is to wrap her around Alex. And so she does. For a fleeing moment she thinks that maybe she could feel that Christmas joy again.

II.

She loves Kara. She really, really does. But the party was too loud and she was miserable. Has she made a mistake? Was having children everything she’s wanted from life? 

Was letting go of the only person that worth it?

Alex looked around, wondering if there was a way to disappear. Her mood improved when Kara joined her on the couch. For a moment she felt content. After her all the went through on that different Earth, they deserved some peace and quiet.

"Alex, Alex, hey!”. She turned to face Kara again and tried to concentrate on what her sister was saying.

"You OK?”

Alex nodded. She was OK, really. She was surrounded by her friends but she felt like something, a little part of herself was missing. 

Christmas without Maggie was not her favourite thing.

III. 

It was a literal day from hell. Since the call on early Christmas morning Alex was stressed and worried. Joint DEO and NCPD forces tried to find missing alien girl. It was also the first time in two years when she has seen Maggie. Or, as she was reminded by one of the officers, the new captain of NCPD. 

They have spent hours at the DEO now, tracing every lead and hoping that there was still enough time to find that kid. Alex looked around, her eyes landing on Maggie.

She could see the worried look on her face. Alex knew she was determined to find ths little girl as much as she was. No family should ever suffer like, especially not around this time of year, when you celebrated the time spent with people closest to you.

"I think we’re closing in”, Maggie’s voice echoed around the room. Alex went to the centre of the room, standing next to Maggie and feeling like they were in sync once again, like on many cases before. It was almost like no time has passed. But they always worked well together.

"We’re going to bring her home, Danvers”, Maggie said. 

"Director Danvers, Captain Sawyer”, Brainy’s vocie echoed around the room. "I have found something”.

*****

Maggie couldn’t stop smiling. For a moment, looking at Alice’s reunion with her parents, she felt like everything was all right – happy ever after was possible and evil would always be defeated. Maybe in a very small part this win was a Christmas miracle. 

"We did it”, Alex said with relief in her vocie. :We found Alice and we brought her home”. 

"We did”, Maggie nodded and squeezd Alex’s hand. "We did good”.

Alex looked at their joined hands but before she could react Maggie started released her hand and turned away heading for the NCPD cruiser.

"Maggie, Maggie… Wait”, she herad herself shout. Sawyer turned around with surprised look on her face, waiting…

"Would you like to grab coffee sometime? I heard about this great place called Noonan's”. If Alex was going to put everythind on one card, she might as well throw a joke in her spontanous proposal. She was rewarded with a dimpled smle.

"Happy Holidays, Danvers”.

"Happy Holidays, Maggie”.

IV.

Alex was standing in the middle of National City Airport and cursing under her breath. Her impulsiveness as always got the best of her but the circumstances were extraordinary. 

She’ nervous, because the last time she decided to make a life changing decision without knowing what she’s really wanted ended in heartbreak for her and Maggie.

This time, this time she was sure, Sure of her feelings for Maggie and certain that she was going to take every risk to make it work. That’s why she decided to run and catch Maggie and pour her heart out a few minutes before Maggie’s flight to Nebraska for Christmas.

If she has watched too many rom-coms (was it „Love, something”? She couldn’t remember) with Kara and was inspired, well… it would just stay between the two of them Alex frantically scanned the flight board. And then started running through the mass of verys surprised and slightly annoyed people. 

Maybe it wasn’t her brightest idea but…? Intentions matter, right? She forgot about her doubts when she caught the sight of tiny officer.

"Maggie?”, she said almost out of breath.

Sawyer turned around, surprise and the amusement written on her face.

"Danvers? What on Earth are you doing here?”

"I love you”. Well, at least that part was out of the way. „I know I made a mistake. I know I did and I know I hurt both of us and I realise that there’s a chance I’ve just ruined our friendship. But I love you and I want to be with you and I want to built my life with you by my side. If you give me the chance to…” – she abruptly stopped.

Maggie was eyeing her seriously.

"Alex, we have both made mistakes. It’s not only on you…”.

"But…” – Alex started.

"Alex, wait. I… - Maggie stammered. „I’m scared but I’ve never loved anyone like I’ve loved you. This past year… I love you too Alex and I can’t promise anything… but we might try? Try to see what we might be?”

Maggie would remember the smile she saw in return forever. And Maggie was hopeful. Weren’t wishes supposed to come true during this time of year? Even when she was boarding the plane she very much looked forward to making this second chance with Alex work. They were ride or die after all.

V.

She didn’t really remember the last time she spent Christmas like this. Surrounded by family, her wife and friends and with Christmas songs playing softly in the background and Christmas lights shining on her aunt's house. She imagined sometimes that she would have that love and devotion but it didn’t compare to the real thing.

Maggie watched how Kara was joking with Nia and Brainy; how Eliza and her aunt Rita were deeply discussing their favourite books and their adaptations and how Winn and Alex were just laughing together, clearly enjoying the rare moment the got to see each other. 

She just wished she could get Alex somwhere more private. There was a small package she preffered to give her without anyone watching, no matter how much loved these people. 

Maggie waited for a perfect moment, stole Alex and gave Alex her gift and now… Now Maggie was looking at a very shocked Alex holding a pair of baby shoes.

"Are we…?”.

"Yes! Yes, we are. Merry Christamas, babe". The were trying for awhile and finally, finally Maggie was pregnant.

Alex kissed her then and it nearly took her breath away. Then Alex looked at her gift again and her brow furrowed.

"Is… Is that really Batman’s logo?!”

Maggie’s laughter could be heard all the way to National City.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Laurys.


End file.
